KPopp Hunger Games Wiki
Sims3hungergames.png|KPopp Hunger Games Wiki|linktext=Welcome to the KPopp Hunger Games Wiki! Season 2.png|Season 2 contestants|link=Season 2|linktext=Contestants of Season 2. Crazy amanda.png|Queen Amanda Bynes|link=Amanda Bynes|linktext=Meet Amanda Bynes, winner of the first season of the Sims 3 Hunger Games. Family portrait.png|Season 1 contestants|link=Season 1|linktext=Contestants of Season 1. Welcome to the KPopp Hunger Games Wiki! This wiki is about KPopp's Sims 3 Hunger Games series, a series using celebrities as sims who are the contestants. The series is still in its first stages (one completed season and another about halfway through), as well as this wiki, so be patient. Have a lovely day! If you want more KPopp goodness, please visit the KPopp Pregnant Challange Wiki! Remember, report vandalism here at VSTF Wiki! '''Please don't be a troll here, you will be '''reported and blocked '''if you do. Hunger Games description The Games start with eight characters, a mix of celebrities and fictional characters KPopp created as a sim. The contestants move into a house together and go through many challenges. Some challenges are deadly, and some give a sim advantages and disadvantages, which can change the outcome of the whole game. KPopp can't interfere with a challenge in any way, but may set up challenges and make a sim do a specific move. Useful pages Editorial guidelines '''Some things you should keep in mind before you edit: *Don't forget that it is KPopp, not Kpopp, so be careful when adding links. *Use the Contestant Template when you make a page for a contestant. *Use the Episode Template for when updating or creating the episode pages. *Use KPopp '''instead of '''Kelly. *Please use "first" instead of "1st" and "twenty" instead of "20," etc. (Except for episodes and large numbers). *Dead sims should be described using "was," not "is." *Ghosts are a type of life state, "deceased" is not an age. Happy editing! External links *KPopp Pregnant Challenge Wiki *KPopp's YouTube channel *Report Vandalism Latest activity Latest episode Current contestants *Taylor Swift *Harry Styles *Harry Potter *June Honey Boo Boo *Kanye West (deceased), 5th place. *Draco Malfoy (deceased), 6th place. *Paula Deen (deceased), 7th place. *Kim Kardashian (deceased), 8th place. Active polls *Episode 7 Reward *Episode 7 Punishment *Who do you want to win Season 2? (fan made) Who do you want to win? Who do you want to win in Season 2? Taylor Swift Harry Styles Kanye West Harry Potter June Honey Boo Boo Draco Malfoy Paula Deen Kim Kardashian Things to do on the wiki Admin things: *Getting another admin on the wiki to fix the vandalism problem. *Updating the design, new background and logo. *Updating the URL to "kpopphungergames" ''and sitename to "KPopp Hunger Games Wiki."'' Pages that need work: *Types of deaths *Honey Boo Boo Usual things: *Updating all of the contestant pages so they all use the Contestant Template. *Getting the ''Episode Template ''here from KPopp Pregnant Challenge Wiki. *Describing the challenges that have taken place on the Season 1 Challenges page. *Writing short summaries on all of the individual episode pages. Category:Browse